El dios contra nosotros
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: Bills y Wiss encuentran una falla dimensional que se transforma en un agujero de gusano a otro universo, que motivados por los descubrimientos de nuevas y exquisitas comidas se ven entusiasmados a cruzar, Pero la Liga de la Justicia ha estado monitoreando esta falla y ha tomado sus precauciones para cualquier ser que se atreva a alterar el orden en el universo.
1. Estirando las piernas

**Introduccion del Autor:**

 **Bueno días much(a/o) s, lo que leerás a continuación puede llevar a causar algo de polémica como todo lo que implique la palabra Dragon Ball y Superman, más sin embargo espero que entiendas que respeto profundamente ambas obras (aunque este fanfic estará centralizado no solo en el hombre de acero si no en la Liga) e intentare ser tan respetuosamente posible con ambas galerías de Personajes.**

 **Primeramente para los lectores habituales de DC comic´s(oh de comic en general) los sucesos de este fanfic son pre New 52 (Antes de que Superman dejara de llevar la trusa sobre los pantalones y se peinara como emo) e inician después de Batman Reborn, durante el Día más Brillante, y después de Doomsday Reigin, La formación de la liga que se presenta aquí no es la más famosa pero es la última antes de Flashpoint mas sin embargo participaran los personajes más emblemáticos de la liga en el Fic(Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Flash...etc), Así que si no eres un lector de comic habitual no te preocupes que no afecta en nada la lectura.**

 **Finalmente asta abajo de cada capítulo habrá una mini ficha del personaje(s) en turno que haya destacado en el Fic y una pequeña explicación de su Fuerza/Poder, Velocidad y Aguante/Estamina cosa que no hare sera contar su vida ni nada por estilo (eso lo puedes encontrar en Wikipedia), Sin más para su disfrute, Buena Lectura y nos leemos abajo. =)**

 **EL DIOS CONTRA NOSOTROS**

 **Capitulo 01: Estirando las piernas.**

La tierra nueva, el origen de la vida en el universo, pilar del multiverso conformado por 52 universos, vigilados desde el megaverso por los monitores, Y hogar de la fuerza del bien más poderosa LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA.

El gladiador esmeralda el linterna verde del sector 2814 Hal Jordan regresaba a la tierra después de lo ocurrido en la Noche Más Oscura cuando los muertos se levantaron, El linterna Verde entro al Satélite base de la Liga sin problema, en su camino saludos a viejos conocidos como Supergirl, Congolorila y Mister Terrific.

-Jordan no esperaba verte por aquí.-Una voz sombría hiso que el Linterna Verde volteara sin muchas ganas de ver al dueño de la voz.

-Hola bruce decidí dejarme caer por aquí, incluso suspendí otro labor ha habido fluctuaciones en el continuo espacio tiempo cerca de la tierra como una bolsa de patatas a punto de reventarse.

-Lo se.-Fue todo lo que dijo Batman antes de dirigirse al centro de Cómputo, Linterna Verse supuso que Batman quería que lo siguiese.

-Y bien que sabes.-Dijo Linterna Verde pero Batman se mantuvo callado asta entrar al laboratorio de cómputo y desplegar una serie de gráficas y datos.

-Dentro de poco menos de un día será abrirá un agujero de gusano he pedido a Mister Terrific que siga la huella dimensional pero parece ser que es un universo más allá del nuestro.

-Suena problemas... ya hablaste con Clark.

-Está enterado, toda la liga lo está.

Mientras tanto el Universo 7, del multiverso de Dragon Ball un Aburrido Dios de la destruccion junto con su maestro observaban como una falla de la realidad comenzaba a colapsar sobre si misma.

-Rayos Wiss no me gusta que mi universo comience a parcharse.

-No señor, usted tuvo la culpa uno de vespertinos arranques provocaron esas dos últimas supernovas... que rasgaron el continuo espacio tiempo.

-Basta Wiss tu sabes que no me gusta que me despierten, además yo no fui quien puso esos soles tan juntos... y bien ¿no puedes repararlo?

-No, lamentablemente ya es un poco tarde me temo hou hou lo mejor sería esperar que se termine de formar el agujero de gusano para sellarlo.

-¿Un agujero de gusano?

-Si de esos que salen es los dibujitos que ven los niños puede que dé a parar a otro universo… mas allá de los 12 existentes.

-mmm podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para estirar las piernas... después de todo si *Champa hace de turista en otros universos no veo por que yo no... Incluso podríamos encontrar rica comida exótica.

-Hou Hou eso suena delicioso.

-Y bien cuando se abrirá.

-Bueno no lo sé.

-Bueno en ese caso apresurare el tiempo.-Dijo Bills mientras cargaba una bola de energía similar a un sol y la lanzaba al desgarre universal.-Vaya no sucede nada será mejor que siga intentando.

Mientras tanto en el satélite de la Liga de la Justicia, Batman observaba como la falla continuaba creciendo haciendo sonar la alarma y llamando a Superman a través de un aparato de frecuencia diseñado por el mismo hombre de acero.

-Clark, la falla se abrirá en cuestión de minutos te necesitamos aquí ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en uno de los quásares**, Uno de los soles está apunto de colisionar con otro podría causar un explosión en cadena y destruiría a la joven vida en los planetas.

-Regresa en cuanto puedas.

-Sí, y Bruce ten cuidado.-Batman salió del laboratorio de Computo y se dirigió a la sala de conferencia s de la Liga de Justicie reuniendo a los miembros ahí presentes.

-Bien que alguien me diga que está sucediendo.-Dijo **Supergirl** prima de Superman.

-No deberíamos pedir ayuda a la Sociedad de la Justicia.-Dijo **Doona Troy** amazona adoptada y amiga/"hermana" de la Mujer Maravilla.

-Mister Terrific y yo no hemos podido cerrar la brecha es como si algo intentase entrar a nuestro universo.-Dijo **Congorilla** súper gorila inteligente que habla nacido en ciudad Gorila.

-Al menos me alegra tener a Linterna aquí.-Dijo **Starman** alienígena del planeta Talok VII.

-Yo también poseo parte de la luz verde por si se te había olvidado Starman.-Dijo **Jade** ex-linterna verde, Ex-Novia de Kyle Rayner (también linterna verde) e hija del linterna verde original Alan Scott.

-Podría llamar a Barry Allen sería mejor que él estuviese aquí.-Dijo **Jesse Quick** , Hija de Johnny Quick otro corredor amigo de Flash.

-No hay tiempo, lo que sea que debemos enfrentar debemos impedir que llegue a la tierra el punto de quiebre será cerca de la luna por lo que ahí interceptaremos a lo que sea que este saliendo del agujero.-Dijo **Batman** , Líder de la liga de la Justicia.

-Aun así deberíamos contactar con Diana (Mujer Maravilla), Barry (Flash) tal vez Arthur (Aquaman) y John (El detective Marciano) podrían ayudarnos también.-Dijo Hal Jordan el **Linterna Verde** más poderoso del Corp´s (Después del ION).

-Ya les dejamos mensajes en sus contestadoras.-Dijo **Mister Terrific** el tercer hombre más listo del mundo.

El rasgón Universal se abrió, y dos figuras aparecieron caminando como si nada a través de él.

-Vaya esa se parece a la tierra que hay en nuestro universo.-Dijo Bills.

-Si solo que se ve más grande.-Dijo Wiss rascándose la barbilla.-Pero eso es bueno seguro aquí también preparan buenos postres.

Todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia menos Congorila,Batman y Mister Terrific les plantaron la cara en el espacio muy cerca de la Luna.

-Lo siento chicos ¿pero díganme vienen en son de paz?-Dijo Linterna Verde apuntado a ambos con su anillo con toda la liga a sus espaldas.

-Oh pero vaya sujetos más raros mírenlos se visten muy mal.-Dijo Bills riéndose.

-Sí, me pregunto si serán lugareños.-Dijo Wiss desconcertado.

-He tu él verdoso, apártate acaso no reconoces a un dios de la destrucción, debo ir a la tierra a comprobar la calidad de su planeta.-Dijo Bills arrogantemente.

-Ya lo oyeron chicos.-Dijo Linterna Verde, Que comenzó el ataque disparando contra Bills dando de lleno en la cara, Starman igual disparo hacia el gato, y Supergirl comenzó a atacar a Wills, junto con Donna Troy y Jade.

-Con que así va a ser.-Dijo Bills limpiándose la cara, Este salió disparado y de un golpe mando a Starman contra la luna creándose un enorme cráter, Linterna Verde quedo en un uno contra uno con el dios de la destrucción.

Linterna Verde se movía a velocidad de la luz alejando a Bills de la tierra llevando su pelea asta júpiter y dando vueltas por Plutón, mientras que no dejando que Bills lo golpeara mientras el disparaba.

-Basta ya.-Grito Bill mientras preparo varias bolas de energía partiendo en trozos Plutón esto desconcentro a Linterna Verde, cuando Bill lo tomo del cuello a través de los restos del planetoide helado.

-Veo que eres fuerte, pero me pregunto qué tan fuerte serás sin tu anillo mágico.-Dijo Bill tomando de la mano a Linterna Verde.

-Hey Gato ¡TEME A MI PODER!-Un Disparo de luz de voluntad puro impacto en Bill mandándolo lejos del sitio y logrando herirlo hiriéndolo, cuando se le despejo la vista Bill noto que el Linterna Verde ya no se encontraba.

-Ese cobarde ha huido.

-Eso parece hou hou hou.-Dijo Wiss que apareció al lado Bills.-Para ser un simple ser humano es muy fuerte, a mí solo me tocaron oponentes débiles.-Dijo Wills triste.

-Basta ya de esto, no voy a dejar que traten así al dios de la destrucción esa tierra va a pagarlo caro.

 **Siguiente Numero: Dioses falsos del tiempo y la velocidad.**

 **Linterna Verde: Hal Jordan.**

 **Velocidad:** linterna verde puede competir perfectamente contra la velocidad de cualquier Guerrero del Universo 7 de Dragon Ball(Siempre que este en el espacio en la tierra su velocidad es solo sonica), los linternas verdes en general se mueven a distancias gigantescas en minutos (como recorrer un sistema solar) Aun así para recorrer las distancias más abismales como moverse miles de galaxias esta la velocidad ficticia conocida como translucida que nunca han ocupado para para pelear. *Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Green Lantern Rebirth y Green Lantern Secret Origens.

 **Fuerza/Poder de daño:** Físicamente Linterna verde no es más fuerte que Aquaman con el anillo puesto, Pero el poder de daño de sus anillo depende del poder de voluntad que usuaria tenga, Hal Jordan ha podido matar a un Guardián de la Galaxia (Krona) protegido por varias entidades universales, a pesar que su anillo es incapaz de dañar a dichos seres.*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Green Lantern War´s

 **Estamina/Aguante:** Cualquier tipo de energía protege al Linterna Verde si tiene su aura prendida incluso daño de entidades como Nekron oh sus Black Lanterns, pero apesar de soportar mucho daño energético físicamente es muy vulnerable. *Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer The Blackest Night oh Tales of the Green Lantern Corps.

 **Es el quinto mas poderoso de la Liga de la Justicia.**

 **Batman:Bruce Wayne.**

 **Velocidad:** La velocidad e batman está en el límite humano, pero lo que realmente le favorece es que puede leer los movimientos de sus enemigos cosa que le ayuda a evitar balas y otros tipos de ataques he incluso predecir movimientos de velocistas como flash.*No puedo mostrarte un comic único pero si lo deseas puedes buscar Respect tread de Batman en Google.

 **Fuerza/Poder de daño** : Bruce Wayne conoce más de 120 estilos de artes marciales, y su fuerza está en el límite humano, pero su verdadero por es su mente siendo el más astuto y mejor estratega de la Liga, Capaz de vencer con suficiente tiempo de preparación a toda la liga de la justicia oh a un dios como Darkseid,*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer puedes leer torre de Babel y Final Crisis.

 **Estamina/Aguante:** Puede soportar cualquier tipo de tortura, incluso si es clonado su clon se volvería loco pues un ser humano común no puede aguantar el nivel de estrés, físicamente aparte de su armadura de Klevar ha podido soportado ser rozado por el golpe de Superman (siendo controlado mentalmente, aunque más tarde el mismo dice que se estaba conteniendo) solo le rompió varias costillas y le perforo un pulmon.*No puedo mostrarte un comic único pero si lo deseas puedes buscar Respect tread de Batman en Google.

 **Es el Septimo mas poderoso de la Liga de la Justicia, Pero el primero mas peligro.  
**

 ***Champa: Hermano gemelo de Bills.(Hace su debut solo en el anime y el manga.)**

 ****Quasar/Quasares: Son las Galaxias mas lejanas del universo visible.**

 ** **N.A: Bueno si estas leyendo esto significa que terminaste de leer el primer capitulo, como adelanto los personajes principales del siguiente capitulo seran Wonder Woman/Mujer Maravilla y El Flash(Barry Allen) este capitulo saldra en un plazo razonable(Ya que requiere un poco de investigacion de ciertos temas), Cualquier inquietud con gusto te la puedo responder en los comentarios PERO si crees que puedes devirtuar mucho el tema puedes enviarme un Mensaje Privado y con gusto te atiendo, Sin mas saludos y a seguir levantando las manos.****


	2. Dioses falsos del tiempo y la velocidad

**EL DIOS CONTRA NOSOTROS**

 **Capitulo 02:** **Dioses falsos del tiempo y la velocidad.**

El caballero de la noche, caminaba por la Torre de la Justicia en la tierra cuando vio el regreso del Linterna verde, sobre el techo de esta.

-Es demasiado fuerte, pudo haberme matado de un golpe... gaste toda la energía que quedaba en el anillo.-Dijo el Linterna Verde.-Afortunadamente soy más rápido, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Congorila esta aun arriba siguiendo sus signos vitales para darles el soporte medico necesario.-Dijo Batman enojado.

-No solo el, el otro sujeto que lo acompaña muestra señales de energía similares a las firmas energéticas de los New Gods*.-Dijo Mister Terrific.

-¿Son iguales de poderosos que ellos? ¿Específicamente su poder se compara al de Darkseid?-Pregunto el linterna verde preocupado.

-Podría ser que sí, pero lo que se con certeza es que pueden causar muchos problemas si les dejamos sueltos.-Confirmo Mister Terrific.

-Bien ya estoy aquí.-Un rayo rojo se apareció frente de ellos, no era otro más que El Flash el hombre vivo más rápido.-Hola soy el primero llegar-Dijo sonriendo apaciblemente.- bueno ¿qué tan mala es la situación?

-Bastante.-Dijo Batman.-Estoy preparando una trampa para estos visitantes pero me temo que necesitare más fuerza para llevarla a cabo.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar en eso.-Dijo Wonder Woman que bajaba del cielo como una diosa bañada en la luz del sol una imagen digna de un cuadro.

-Diana que gusto verte.-Dijo Flash sonriendo.

-Hola Barry, ¿y bien bruce a que nos enfrentamos?

-Alienígenas paradimensionales con poderes semi-divinos, el más fuerte puede llegar a ser un manipulador de la realidad de nivel bajo.

-El que parece Gato se auto nombra dios.-Agrego Linterna Verde.-El dios de la destrucción para ser exactos.

-Y acaban de ingresar a la tierra.-Dijo Mister Terrific.

-Danos las coordenadas.-Dijo Wonder Woman.

El dios de la destrucción junto con Wiss ingresaban a la tierra mientras Bills seguía enojado por lo sucedido.

-¿No podrías solo hacerla explotar desde el espacio?

-Sabes que así no funcionan las cosas, Wiss... además quiero encontrar a esa mosca verde.

-Hey cariño me buscabas.- Un Guante de box gigante golpeo a Bills en la cara, este no recibió daño pero si lo enfureció más aún.

-Regresa aquí maldita mosca.-Bill voló tras del Linterna Verde, Wiss por otro lado vio desde lejos un carrito de Hotdogs y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña muestra de la exquisitez local.

Bill termino por alcanzar al Linterna Verde tomándolo del cuello, este comenzó a despedir ondas de energía para repeler al Dios de la destrucción pero de poco servían.

-Ya no eres tan rápido ¿oh si?

-No.-Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del Linterna Verde, Bills se molestó aún más por eso.

-¿Por qué sonríes?.-La bota de la mujer maravilla impacto en el rostro de Bills lanzándolo un par de metros.

-Vaya una mujer guerrera.-Dijo Bills mientras intentaba medir la fuerza de la princesa de las amazonas a través de ese golpe recibido que aun sentía en su cachete.

-Terminemos con esto, Dios falso.-Dijo Wonder Woman al lanzarse a pelear contra Bills, Diana es la mejor peleadora de toda la tierra una maestra en artes de combate con experticia de siglos y guerrera de nacimiento, y Bills noto esto de inmediato.

Intercambiaron varios golpes, median su fuerza y Bills se fascinaba por las técnicas nuevas que veía en la Amazona, incluso empezó a disfrutar su batalla contra ella sin darse cuenta ya habían dado la vuelta a la tierra dos veces en esos pequeños intercambios de golpes.

Mientras tanto Wiss comía un Hot Dog, mientras platicaba con el dueño del carrito.

-Vaya entonces ¿puedo escoger yo el condimento que quiera?

-Así es güerito, te recomiendo que le eches algo de mostaza.

-Oh ya veo huele extraño, me muero por probarla.-Wiss ni siquiera noto la presencia de Flash al lado suyo.

-Disculpa pero me temo tengo que pedirte que abandones el planeta.

-Lo siento pero ahora estoy comiendo, además Bills pronto lo destruirá.

-Bueno disculpe entonces.-El puño de flash impacto en la cara de Wiss el golpe lo derribo, Flash no aflojo el ritmo y comenzó a golpearlo hasta llevarlo a un desierto donde paro.

-Vaya, eso me ha dolido.-DIjo Wiss, meintras tocaba delicadante su rostro en las partes afectadas- ¿que eres?

-Soy el Flash, el hombre vivo más rápido.-Wiss se movió a supe velocidad para golpear a con su bastón flash este lo esquivo notando que la velocidad de su oponente era buena.

-Me esquivaste, eres muy interesante para ir vestido por ahí así.-Dijo Wiss.

-Pareces una persona razonable no me obligues a ponerme serio, por favor-Dijo Flash tragando saliva recordando la última vez que desato sus poderes.

-Lo siento pero me arruinaste el almuerzo y me has despertado curiosidad.-Wiss golpeo con su bastón el piso manipulando el tiempo para acercarse a golpear a Flash, pero este igual se movió por el tiempo esquivando a Wiss.

-Así que puede moverte entre el tiempo.-Dijo Wiss aún más fascinado.

-Por favor convence a tu amigo de irse antes que sea muy tarde.-Dijo Flash aun temeroso.

Mientras tanto Wonder Woman comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que Bills se sobre ponía a todos los ataques y técnicas que usaba contra él, El gato levanto su mano y paro una última patada de la amazona.

-Basta, ¿antes de terminar dime tu nombre?

-Mi nombres Diana Prince, princesa de themyscira y guerrera amazona.

-Bien, Yo soy Bills Dios de la destrucción y has dado una gran batalla.

Bills la noqueo rápidamente con un golpe directo al cuello ella cayo inconsciente a la nada sobre el océano ártico, pero Linterna Verde alcanzo a recatarla.

-Diana.-Dijo preocupado al ver a su amiga, luego miro furioso a Bills.-Acabemos con esto.

Linterna verde mando en un pequeño cohete hecho de luz a su amiga a la torre de la Justicia mientras levantaba vuelo para ir contra Bills.

-Solo otro debilucho.-Bill lanzo una esfera de energía contra Linterna Verde capaz de destruir la tierra este apenas el rechazo pero no vio el puño de Bills estrellándose en su cara.

Fue cuando una ballena salió de la nada y tomo el cuerpo del Linterna Verde, sobre la ballena estaba el Rey de los océanos, Aquaman.

-Este tipo se ve duro.-Dijo Aquaman, y a su lado apareció el Detective Marciano.

-Y es nuestro deber pararle aquí.

-Vaya más sujetos vestidos chistoso vienen a interponerse en el camino del Dios de la Destrucción.-Dijo Bills frotándose con una mano la boca, muy similar a un gato.

 **Siguiente Número: Maelstrom.**

 **Wonder Woman/Mujer Maravilla: Diana Prince**

 **Velocidad:** Todo mundo sabe que Wonder Woman para las balas con sus brazaletes indestructibles, pero es más rápida que eso es capaz de ver a Flash vibrando a supervelocidad fácilmente, puede volar de la tierra al sol en segundo volviéndola más rápida que la velocidad luz mientras pelea.*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Proyecto Omac y Final Crisis.

 **Fuerza/Poder de daño** : Wonder Woman siempre ha sido realmente fuerte capaz de medirse con Superman a pesar de que ella misma sabe que Superman es capaz de matarla a larga oh poco plazo de tiempo, el enfrentarse contra Superman le da un buen punto y es en parte porque tiene miles de años de experiencias en batallas(Así es ella es Inmortal) y lo que la ha llevado de parte del mismo Batman a darle el rango de la mejor peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo de la tierra.*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Proyecto Omac y sobre lo de Batman buscar en google images "Wonderwoman is the best melee fighter in the world" para ver la página del comic, oh descargalo es Justice League Of America 13.

 **Estamina/Aguante:** Wonder Woman posee un aguante sobre humano, pero sin embargo sabe que poco puede hacer ante seres tan fuertes como Superman, incluso una sonda de Imperiex (El Galactus de DC) fue capaz de derrotarla.*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer mundos en guerra y Proyecto Omac.

 **Wonder Woman es la Tercera oh Cuarta más fuerte de la Liga.**

 **Flash: Barry Allen.**

 **Velocidad:** Flash va más allá del concepto velocidad mucho mucho más haya, puede correr sobre tan rápido que puede no solo viajar en el tiempo si volverse omnipresente no solamente en un universo si no en varios, todo esto gracias a la fuerza de velocidad una ""dimensión"" que el mismo a creado corriendo.*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Crisis en las Tierras infinitas.

 **Fuerza/Poder de daño** : Los puñetazos de flash puede darlos a una velocidad tal que se pueden cargar de masa infinita capaces de incluso poner de rodillas a seres más fuertes que Superman como Superboy-Prime, Barry Allen lo demuestra cuando casi derrota al Antimonior (Una entidad Multiversal que se estaba comiendo todos los universos INFINITOS de DC comic´s) aunque este abuso de poder le costó que la fuerza de la velocidad lo absorbiera y fuese dado por muerto.*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Crisis en las Tierras infinitas, oh Crisis Infinita donde su tarataratara...nieto apalea a Superemo prime.

 **Estamina/Aguante:** Mientras Flash este corriendo pocas realmente pocas cosas pueden dañarlo, él solito destruyo y tanqueo la destrucción la torre del Antimonitor (la cual contenía a miles de universos consumidos por el villano).*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Crisis en las Tierras infinitas.

 **Nota:** A pesar de estos datos son viejos, él fue quien provoco corriendo Los Nuevos 52, un Reboot de nivel Megaversal oh más, aun así a pesar de todo el abuso de sus poderes puede hacer que la fuerza de la velocidad lo trague por lo cual no utiliza su poder máximo ""seguido"", Y finalmente si quieres cerciorarte de esto puede leer Flashpoint.

 **Flash es el más poderoso de la Liga.**

 **N.A: Bueno hasta aquí el segundo Capítulo, Ya casi nos acercamos a la llegada de Superman =/ , cualquier duda sobre este capítulo puedes leer la nota del anterior para resolver tus dudas, sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego. Arriba Arriba y Adelante.**


	3. Maelstrom

**EL DIOS CONTRA NOSOTROS**

 **Capítulo 03:** **Maelstrom**

-Basta de tonterías es hora de acabar esto.-Dijo Bill saliendo disparado contra ellos, Aquaman ni siquiera noto ver a Bills llegando pero John John el detective marciano si, que lo paro en seco chocando sus puños partiendo las nubes cercanas así como las aguas y los glaciares de la dura tundra.

-Se acabó tu rastro de destrucción aquí.-Dijo el detective marciano seriamente.

-¿así?-Dijo Bill sonriendo, este se quitó de encima al detective marciano con una patada tirándolo al océano, pero este freno antes de caer al agua y se convirtió en un gigantesco dragón que salía disparado contra Bills.

-Oh interesante.-Dijo Bills al ver la trasformación del Detective Marciano.-Otro guerrero que puede transformarse.-Bills lanzo un rayo de energía que paso a través de John John sin causarle ningún daño pues se había vuelto intangible.

-¿he?-Bills miro sorprendido cuando la enorme bestia llego hasta él y lo envolvió como una anaconda atrapa a su presa, ambos cayeron al océanos en el cual se había abierto un gigantesco maelstrom.

Al llegar a lo más oscuro del océano, Bills se encontró rodeado de millones de tiburones, pulpos, pirañas pero todos esos animales estaban muertos zombis andantes, de repente ahora criaturas prehistóricas de las cuales solo había huesos se levantaron del fondo de océano atacando al dios de la destrucción.

-¿Me atacan con peses?-Dijo Bills riéndose de la situación.

-No.-Solo te distraemos, una voz dentro de la mente de Bills sonaba.

Aquaman desde arriba de él lo miraba prepotentemente, y a su lado estaba John John ambos comenzaron a Atacar al Dios de la destrucción psíquicamente lo que provocaba un gran dolor en la cabeza.

-¡¿cómo se atreven?!-Gritaba Bill furioso mientras comenzaba su cuerpo a incendiar el océano, haciendo el agua hervir.- ¡Nadie se mete con la mente de un dios!-Grito Bills en una onda psíquica tanto Bills, como John John y Aquaman salieron disparados a diferentes lados.

Bills hasta la estratosfera, para recuperar el aliento ya que su cabeza aun vibraba.

El detective marciano salió disparado volando a la dirección de Bills Este lo golpeo pero su puñetazo traspaso al detective marciano sin tocarlo.

-Generalmente nunca me gusta pelear contra un enemigo haciendo esto.-El detective marciano metió su mano intangible en el estómago de Bill, este escupió sangre.-Pero una amenaza como tú lo merece, acabas de secar un océano entero.-Dijo el Detective Marciano.

John John vio que Bills había sido lastimado así que decidió sacar su mano de su estómago, El dios de la destrucción al no sentir la mano de su oponente dentro de su cuerpo se pudo mover más rápido que el marciano de un golpe certeros pero seguros lo noqueo hasta hacerle brotar sangre, El cuerpo inconsciente de John John baja en picada contra la tierra.

-así que ahí estas.-Dijo Bills sonriendo.

Bills apareciero más rápido que la luz frente de Batman en la torre de la Justicia, tus eres quien ha estado enviando a esos guerreros contra mí ¿no es así? -Dijo Bills mirando al hombre murciélago, sentí tu minúscula presencia ahí arriba cuando llegue, pero dime ¿que es lo que tú que puedes hacer?

Batman sonrió, apretó un botón y una falla en la realidad se abrió frente de Bills un portal a la zona fantasma, Bills se agarró de los bordes del portal para evitar ser succionado dentro de él.

Batman comenzó a ver con horror como el dios de la destrucción poco a poco iba ganando terreno contra el portal, hasta que el portal quedo totalmente cerrado y el dios fuera de él.

-Admito que eso fue interesante, pero si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer entonces me temo que hasta aquí llegaste.

Batman no dijo nada y se lanzó contra el Dios, Batman golpeo a Bills este ni siquiera se movió, los huesos de las manos de Batman se rompieron pero aun así siguió golpeándolo.

-A pesar de que tu espíritu es fuerte tu eres débil.-Dijo Bills, levantando un preparándose para matar a Batman.

-Yo no creo eso.-Un borrón azul y rojo lanzo a Bills fuera de la tierra estrellándose contra la luna, Bills se levantó sobre el satélite natural solo para ver al Hombre de acero parado frente de el con la tierra a sus espaldas.

-Por favor podrías detenerte antes de que esto se ponga peor-Dijo Superman.

 **Siguiente número: Solo un dios.**

 **Detective Marciano: John John**

 **Velocidad:** El detective Marciano tiene una velocidad muy similar a la de Wonder Woman siendo capaz de ver a flash en movimiento, así como de incluso seguirle el paso y pelear contra el. (Flash Wally West).

 **Fuerza/Poder de daño:** La fuerza de John John muchas veces es comparada con Superman cosa que realmente no es cierta, ha sido utilizado de costal de boxeo por varios villanos en turno para que Superman aparezca y los moque de un golpe, a pesar de eso es capaz de golpear a superman y causarle cierto dolor, a pesar de todo se le ha visto moviendo planetas ayudado por superman y wonder woman, por lo que es difícil calcular su fuerza correctamente.(cosa que los escritores prefieren dejar asi)

Pero el punto más fuerte del Detective Marciano no es su fuerza son sus poderes psíquicos siendo tan poderoso como el profesor Xavier en los X-Men ya que ha sido capaz de penetrar en la mente de una entidad (como lo es el espectro, cosa que Xavier hiso igual con el Fenix)

Si segundo punto más fuerte es su intangibilidad que le permite ser intocable por energía (excepto fuego ya que tiene un trauma mental con el) o físicamente.

 **Estamina/Aguante:** Puede recibir golpes de un Superman contenido oh de Wonder Woman, realmente su mejor merito en este ambiente es su regeneración es incluso similar (pero no tan buena) como la de Majin Bu, ya que pueden dejarlo chicle y se regenerara.

(Sobre datos en general para confirmar estos datos, te recomendaría que buscases respect thread del "Manhunter" pues son varios comic los que arrojan estos datos sería una lista larga ponerlos aquí)

 **John John es el tercero oh cuarto más fuerte de la Liga.**

 **Aquaman: Arthur Curry**

 **Velocidad:** la velocidad de Aquaman es sobrehumana, casi sonica pudiendo esquivar balas en movimiento.

 **Fuerza/Poder de daño:** Aquaman tiene una fuerza sobre humana, puede levantar un edificio completo, pero su mejor cualidad es que su poder Psiquico es capaz de derribar a otros enemigos con el no solo usarlo para ordenarle a los peces, En el día más brillante aparte de controlar animales vivíos puede hacer levantar a animales y seres muertos con su poder.

 **Estamina/Aguante: S** u aguante es sobrehumano las balas pueden hacerle rasguños,aun si impactan en su rostro.

(Sobre datos en general para confirmar estos datos, te recomendaría que buscases respect thread del "Aquaman" pues son varios comic los que arrojan estos datos sería una lista larga ponerlos aquí, Aunque también puedes leer el día más brillante donde Aquaman es uno de los protagonistas.)

 **Aquaman es el Sexto mas fuerte de la liga.**

 **NOTA DE BATALLA:** ¿Por qué Bills pudo resistir un ataque Psiquico? Realmente no hay gran cosa de poderes psíquicos en el universo de Dragon Ball, sin embargo me base en Dragon Ball Xenoverse donde Demigra intenta controlar a Bills y esto finalmente no tiene efecto en Bills, por el contrario aquí si fue afectado ya que John John ha sido capaz de meterse en la mente de una entidad universal antes que como mencione arriba esa entidad es el espectro.

 **N.A: bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente capítulo es el final… cualquier duda oh etc bueno da igual, Nos leemos bye.**


	4. Solo un dios

_Queridísimo Lector si usted viene solo a ver el final del Fanfic y le importa un carajo por X personaje es más que Y personaje puede saltarse el prólogo he ir a la Historia._

 **Prólogo al capítulo final:**

Bueno aquí está la parte de Superman, hay cuatro cosas que quiero aclarar antes de empezar la historia.

 **1.-El odio al Superman:** he escuchado muchos comentarios diciendo que Superman esta pasado de moda, que es patético oh que es tan **IRREAL, RIDUCULO** que superman siempre gana oh que se saca poderes del culo etc etc... Solo eluden la verdadera razon de su odio por que personajes mas estupidamente poderosos y irrelaes que Superman hay. Hay personajes en comics y mangas que representa la oscuridad oh la maldad pura (Darkseid en DC, Mephisto en Marvel, La mano de Dios en Berserk, El villano en turno con pensamientos Nihilistas de tu anime favorito.) y es que a los lectores les es fácil aceptar un villano que sea una entidad maligna al 100% que aceptar a un personaje que represente el bien al 100%... Si existen personajes así en el universo de ficción ¿por qué no debe existir un personaje que represente el bien al 100%? Que mejor que el primer superheroe sea el que cargue con ese peso… esto ha sucedido desde los tiempos antiguos **las personas sienten más empatía con seres con más defectos a seres más perfectos oh intachables** por eso Zeus perseguía doncellas transformado en pato, y por eso Thor sufría de alcoholismo, y Hércules era un mujeriego y misógino.

 **2.-Death Battle:** Es obvio que Death Battle le teme a los fans de Dragon ball si notas su primer video Goku lleva su báculo mágico (el cual no ha usado en años) lleva semillas del ermitaño (cosa que realmente no carga seguido), Sacan poderes olvidados como su telepatía o telequinesis, llenaron todas las posibles situaciones incluso la kryptonita. Solamente en las series y películas para el PUBLICO EN GENERAL Superman se pone de rodillas por estar frente a la kryptonita (en los comics incluso tanqueo un sol rojo con un campo de asteroides de Kryptonita), así como el super epilogo del segundo capítulo de Superman vs Goku que fue creado para que los Fan´s de Dragon Ball no les quemaran el local. Y aun así a pesar de todo Gano Superman… acto seguido sacaron millones de videos de por qué Goku vence a superman y por qué Death Battle está mal… pero tengan en cuenta esto se comieron muchos de los mejores "Feats" de superman.

 **3.-Fuerza Infinita:** Superman **NO tiene fuerza infinita** , ¿levanto un libro con páginas infinitas? Si si lo hiso. _(Si era un libro infinito lo que ultraman leyó nunca fue el final ni siquiera él dice que haya leido el final él fue envenenado por Mandrake para hacerle creer que él era dios malo del que hablaba el libro_ ) ¿Levanto al espectro el cual pesa una eternidad? Si, si lo hiso… _(no no fue el ION solo le construyo una cama lean la página del comic no busquen excusas, el mismo Espectro dice que los que lo levantan son Superman y wonder woman)_ levanto una entidad. Pero **NO tiene fuerza infinita** … Superman tiene la fuerza del Plot/Historia en pocas palabras **"Superman están fuerte como necesite serlo para contar una historia"** que también aplica **"Superman están débil como necesite serlo para contar una historia"** ( **La gran mayoría de los personajes de comic son así** y se basan esa regla Superman no es el único) que no es lo mismo a tener fuerza Infinita OJO eso no le quita méritos bien ganados que rayan en la realidad.

 **4.-Superman puede y ha sido derrotado:** Aun especulativamente hablando Superman puede ser derrotado por muchos personajes de anime así como de comics, en su mismo universo ha sido vencido y ni siquiera entra en el top 10 de los más fuertes del universo DC, así que no es vergüenza si tu personaje favorito es vencido por que como dice el **dicho "siempre habra alguien más fuerte y que lo haga mejor "** excepto si eres La presencia, TOAA, Kami Tenchi oh Lord of Nightmares porque esos son Omnipotentes .

 _Sin más espero logren entender el final de esta historia…_ _ **POR CIERTO como recomendación personal, escuchen la canción de" Alive de**_ _ **Brandon Yates" mientras leen esto**_ _, solo búsquenla google y la identificarían rápidamente._

 **EL DIOS CONTRA NOSOTROS**

 **Capítulo final: Solo un dios.**

Dos estelas viajaban por el universo, golpeándose y cruzándose entre sí, una es el primer Superheroe que alzo vuelo, y la otra es el mismísimo Dios de la destrucción.

Superman no era tonto, alejaba a Bills lejos de sistemas solares habitados llevándolo a sectores del universo deshabitados.

-Supongo que esto es un no.-Dijo Superman, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Bills.

-Ya es tarde he decidido que destruiré tu planeta, y un dios nunca se retracta.-Dijo Bills mientras se acercaba a golpear a Superman.

Bills conectaba más golpes de los que Superman conectaba a Bills, una patada en el estómago del hombre de acero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder.

Superman cerró sus ojos y de inmediato llego al estado theta activando el Torquasm Vo, el estado mental máximo de un luchador Kryptoniano, voló de nuevo contra Bills mientras el universo era el único testigo del choque de fuerzas, Superman conecto dos duros golpes a Bills seguidos en la cara.

Sin embargo Bills aun así se sobrepuso a la situación y comenzó a vencerle de nuevo en un mano a mano, luego le dio una patada justo en su rostro, mandándolo a estrellarse sobre un planeta un poco más grande que Júpiter.

-se acabó.-Dijo Bills.- ¡Hakai-shin no Chōkidan!-Bills creo dos bolas de energía para luego fusionarlas creando Una gigantesca esfera de energía similar a la luz de un sol la cual salió disparada contra Superman, este levanto al ver el poderoso ataque, y sin más todo el sistema solar donde estaban fue destruido todo que quedaban eran asteroides flotando en el espacio.

-Dio una buena pelea-Dijo Bills lamiéndose la mano triunfante, de repente a más de un billón (Sin exagerar) de veces más rápido que la luz el puño de Superman impacto contra el rostro de Bills este salió disparado varios sistemas solares de distancia.

-Lastimas a mis amigos, amenazas a mi planeta, te pedí por favor que pares y aun así continuas.-Los puñetazos de Superman comenzaban a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Bills que cada vez estaba más a la defensiva.

-¡¿que eres?!-Dijo Bills mientras se cubría de los ataques del hombre de acero.

-Soy Superman.-Un golpe traspaso la defensa de Bills y le impacto en el rostro, lanzándolo contra un sol rojo, Superman sintió que se comenzaba a descargar pero eso no le impidió nada atravesar el Sol rojo mientras Bills y el combatían dentro de él, Las ráfagas de golpes hicieron explotar el sol volviéndose una supernova blanca, Lanzado a ambos guerreros fuera de ese sistema solar.

Mientras caían a aun planeta verdoso, ambos se seguían golpeando, Superman finalmente comenzó a vibrar tanto que se volvió intangible y con su puño cargado de energía cinética golpeo a Bills desparramándole toda su saliva con sangre y aflojándole toda la quijada.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la superficie del planeta el cual estaba lleno de vegetación, en un sistema solar lejano con solo un pequeño sol amarillo, Superman comenzaba a regenerar sus heridas y a sobreponerse de todo el daño que Bills le había hecho.

-Y bien ahora ya vas a parar.-Dijo Superman al ver a Bills tomándose un respiro el cual no le respondía, Superman se preparó para seguir peleando.-Bien como quieras.-Superman se lanzó a golpear a Bills de nuevo pero este levanto la mano en señal de tiempo.

-Sí, ya voy a parar.-Dijo el Dios de la destrucción.-Has ganado.

Ya camino a la tierra, Superman volvía acompañado de Bills que había decidido seguirlo pacíficamente, cuando llegaron notaron que Plutón seguía intacto y el océano ártico nunca se había secado, una transmisión de Batman llego al auricular de la liga que portaba Superman.

-Clark regresa a la torre de la Justica.

-Si vamos para allá.

-¿Vamos?

-Yo y bills.-Dijo Superman.

-¿bills? te refieres al gato.

-Sí, cuando llegue te lo explicare.-Dijo Superman.

-Creo que no necesitó explicación.-Dijo Batman.

Cuando Superman y Bills llegaron, vieron a toda la liga reunida Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, El detective Marciano, Flash, Supergirl, Donna troy, Jesse Quick, Supergirl, Congorila, Starman, Jade, Mister Terrific y Wills.

-Oh me alegro de que este bien Bills sama.-Dijo Wiss emocionado de ver a Bills.

-¿por que no habría de estarlo?-Pregunto Bills.

-¿Wiss?-Dijo Superman confundido.

-Él es mi maestro y alguien mucho más fuerte que yo.-Dijo Bills.

-Sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que aún tengo mucho por entrenar y aprender.-Dijo Wills, esto sorprendió a Bills enormemente.

-¿de qué hablas wiss?

-Bueno ahora me doy cuenta de lo débil que soy.-DIjo Wiss sonriendo.- Este jovencito al lado mío sin duda me demostró hoy que hay seres con capacidades que aun desconozco en otros universos, seres que pueden vencernos fácilmente.

-Bueno no es para tanto.-Dijo flash mientras intentaba no sentirse alagado.

-Afortunadamente él es una persona muy amable y prometió ayudarnos a regresar a nuestro universo después de este mal entendido.

-¿mal entendido a que se refieren?-Dijo Superman aún más confuso.

-Parece ser que estos dos ilustres caballeros solo querían probar un poco de comida local, no atacar la tierra.-Dijo Linterna Verde.-Supongo que los malinterprete un poco, pero esa no es razón para ponerse a golpear gente porque si.-añadió.

-Le he pedido a Alfred que prepara algo para ellos en mientras abrimos nuevamente la falla para que regresen a su hogar.-Dijo batman.- Además Wiss amablemente decidió reparar las cosas que rompieron en su batalla, y curar a las miembros de la liga que salieron heridos.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.-Dijo Wiss riendo.

-Bueno que tal si comemos algo primo.-Dijo Supergirl abrazándose del brazo de Superman.

-Si después de todo supongo que lo merecemos.-Sonrió Flash.

La liga se iba a la sala a comer, cuando Superman noto que Batman se había quedado.

-no vienes bruce.-Pregunto Clark a su amigo.

-No... Más tarde después de hacer algunos cálculos.-Dijo Batman finalmente sonriendo un poco.

Unas horas más tardes Wiss y Bills se despedían de la liga de Justica mientras cruzaban la falla dimensional.

-ojala todos los invasores universales fueran así.- dijo Supergirl.

-Le daré tu recado al Antimonitor.-Dijo Linterna verde

-Esta vez tuvimos suerte.-Dijo Batman, mientras se retiraba de escena.

Superman simplemente mira una vez más el cielo estrellado por donde ase habían ido Bills y Wiss para luego volver a emprender vuelo.

FIN.

 **Superman/Clark Kent**

 **Velocidad:** Realmente hay dos buenos ejemplos de velocidad en Superman, uno es cuando Flash(Barry Allen) y Flash (Wally West) pasan corriendo a través de la speed forcé pasando al lado de Superman y este lo nota (Ningún personaje(Que no sea un speeder) había logrado ver a flash corriendo en la speed force), El segundo es cuando Superman junto con Superman-Pre Crisis emprenden una batalla desde la tierra hasta el centro del universo con Superboy prime… batalla que dura minutos… no es exageración decir que Superman se mueve millones de veces la velocidad luz… pues es eso oh rompe la realidad como argumentan los de Death Battle, También es uno de los pocos personajes de comic que realmente usan el Speed blitz para pelear. Incluso vibra tanto que puede volverse intangible. *Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Final Crisis, Crisis infinita y nuestros mundos en guerra.

 **Fuerza/Poder de daño:** Superman están fuerte que puede con una sola mano contener un agujero negro, Romper la Armadura de Imperiex (Una entidad tipo Galactus que es la entidad de la Entripia), Mover el planeta tierra sin un punto de apoyo, Según el mismo Superman un golpe normal suyo es capaz de destruir un planeta pequeño, en su de Torquasm Vo se vuelve casi invulnerable a los alteradores de la realidad… Levanto junto con Capitan Marvel de otro universo un libro de páginas infinitas, en el limbo fuera del Multiverso común, Levanto al Espectro (Hal Jordan) que según los mismos guionistas del comic contenía "la eternidad en si" *Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Superman Rey de la tierra,Nuestros Mundos en guerra y buscar respect Thread de Superman.

 **Estamina/Aguante:** Fue capaz de recibir en la cara un disparo de Imperiex la entidad de la entriopia un disparo que volvió huesos a Doomsday, Recibió más de diez supernovas en la cara cuando combatía contra la Elite, Fue capaz de aguantarle cuerpo a cuerpo contra Superboy-prime (un ser que a puñetazos rompió las paredes de la realidad, aparte de romper la zona fantasma), Sobrevivió cuando el Joker con los poderes de un duende la quinta dimensión le aranco el corazón, También cuenta con una regeneración rápida capaz de sanar se atravesado por rayos laser, oh ser "muerto" a golpes*Si quieres cerciorarte de estos datos puedes leer Nuestros mundos en guerra, La muerte y el regreso de Superman, Emperador Joker, Crisis Infinita, Superman y Batman serie regular pre new 52.

 **NOTA DE BATALLA:** ¿entonces Superman le gano a Bills? Creo deje algo obvio que sucedió al final, tal vez lo entiendan algunos oh tal vez nadie lo entienda pero no lo voy a explicar.

¿Flash vs Wiss? Akira Toryma dijo que Goku God es igual 6, Bills es 10 y Wiss es 15, Flash desatado seria 50 y Flash al máximo seria como 1000+ el tipo causando una onda choque con sus propios poderes cambio todo un multiverso incluyendo entidades que de un pedo se cargan un universo. (Creando New 52)

 **N.A: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo final, a pesar de no tener ni un review ni nada este fic ha sido leído más de 300 veces de hecho esa fue la única razón por la que seguí escribiéndolo… más sin embargo si tienen dudas oh preguntas inteligentes… pueden dejarlas ahora en un mes podría recopilar todos los comentarios y crear un quinto capítulos respondiéndolas.**

 **Si te gusto la historia y quieres que escriba otra de otro crossover Manga/Anime vs Universo Comic, puedes sugerirlo igual. Sin más nos leemos.**


End file.
